kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallagher Elementary School
Gallagher Elementary School is the school attended by the members of Sector V. The school was first featured from Season 2 and onward. According to a press release from Curious Pictures, this is due to adults extending the school year to 52 weeks a year. The school's newspaper is called the "Galla-Gab." Points of Interest *'Fountain of Youth:' is located in an ancient underground complex accessible from the girl's bathroom, seen in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. "Leaky" Leona had used this fountain to remain a child for centuries at the price of remaining a student of the school forever, as the effects are temporary and must constantly be renewed. When the fountain is destroyed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Leona is turned into an old woman. Although, at the end of the episode is seen using a filthy drinking fountain of youth in her locker to become a child once again. *'Jungle Gym:' Seen in [[Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.|''Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.]], his Jungle Gym contains an actual jungle, which houses a chocolate volcano. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ventured into this Jungle Gym to find Heinrich and recover the first graders' class pet, Mr. Flupalopagus, who was about to be turned into a chocolate bunny. *'Auditorium: As with all schools, it's where assemblies, concerts and other certain occasions, like musicals ([[Operation: L.O.V.E.|''Operation: L.O.V.E.]]) are staged. The final battle between the KND and ex-President McGarfield and his evil army took place here in ''Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. ''The class presidents do their election speeches here, as seen in ''Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. *'''Permanent Detention: This is where students who break the rules are held in cells, as Permanent Detention is based on the interior design and architecture of a federal prison, like Alcatraz, for example. Numbuhs 1 and $1.50 and hour and Wilson Woodrow were all sent in here after they attempted to stop the Delightful Children from Down the Lane from sabotaging the school elections in Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. Numbuh 4 had mentioned that most bullies had been sent here in Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S.. Ex-President McGarfield and Anna Worthington are currently serving time here aside from their sentence at the KND Arctic Base, as revealed in [[Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.|''Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.]]. *'Gymnasium:' The gymnasium was seen as the preparation area for the students' upcoming war against Hendry Middle School in ''Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. It later appears as a desert, and the territory of the kindergartners in Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.. *'Cafeteria:' The cafeteria was apparently run by Grandma Stuffum, who regularly battles the KND during lunch period ([[Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.|''Operation: F.O.O.D.F.I.T.E.]]). In ''Operation: L.U.N.C.H., Robin Food and his Hungry Men raid the cafeteria to steal kids' food to serve to the residents at the Sure Would Forest Senior Center. *'Playground: '''The playground, more specifically the basketball court, has a hidden well of salad oil underneath it (similar to deposits of petroleum). A hidden prune juice well is also hinted to being beneath here as well. Residents Known Students *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee "Wally" Beatles *Abigail "Abby" Lincoln *Frances "Fanny" Fulbright *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Lizzie Devine *James "Jimmy" McGarfield: 4th grade student body president "for life". Currently serving time in Permanent Detention after the events of ''Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. *Anna Worthington: President Jimmy's personal secretary and girlfriend, currently imprisoned along with Jimmy *Eggbert Eggleston: Current 4th grade president *Wilson Woodrow *Joe Balooka: Ex-Hall Monitor and resident freelance detective *Leaky Leona *Ace "The Kid" *Honor Roll Nerds *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh $1.50 an Hour *Muffy Jenkins *Six Gum Gang *Crayon Boy *Valerie *The Kindergarteners Known Staff *Principal Sauerbraten: Principal *Hall Squad: Hall Monitors *Mrs. Thompson: Teacher *Mr. Frybingle: Teacher *Edna Jucation: Substitute Teacher *Nurse Claiborne: Former School Nurse *Gramma Stuffum: Lunch Lady Unknown Students (Students that possibly go to Gallegher Elementary.) *Tommy Gilligan *Sonya *Lee *Mushi Sanban Current Class President *Eggbert Eggleston Former Class Presidents *President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield Ruining the first Snow day and kidnapping Lizzie *Delightful Children From Down The Lane Decaring war On Each grade *Numbuh 1 he didnt win the election Trivia *Most of the known students are Kids Next Door members. *It is currently unknown who the new school nurse is, due to Nurse Claiborne leaving. *it is unknown if Gallager Elementary, Hendry Middle School and Crees High School are in the same district. *In Operation: K.N.O.T. Gallagher Elementary began making boys wear ties, but later was stopped when Vin Moosk defeated the Queen Tie. Category: Locations Category:Villain Headquarters